


Sweaty Strippers

by wirclickwir



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirclickwir/pseuds/wirclickwir
Summary: Ouma gets recruited by Amami Rantaro to be his stripper named Sodie Pop. Read to nut instantly





	Sweaty Strippers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryuseidie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryuseidie).



Though 3 years had passed since, Kokichi Ouma could still remember vividly the afternoon on which he had lost his will to live.  
Ouma had been depressed since sixth grade. Even before then, though, he’d felt out of place. As if all his peers had received some secret knowledge on how to think and behave that was lost on him. Starting middle school, he lived in a state of constant discomfort and shame. He grew up a little and decided his best course of action was to imitate others as completely and exactly as possible. And thus, he created his first persona. The afternoon in question did not occur until his 11th year of school. The face he presented to his classmates was a kind of class clown. He made his classmates laugh—this was good, because laughter was approval. Laughter was acceptance. He even had some friends who he’d hang out with, but he never let them get close to him. Ouma was enrolled in the highest level of classes, because the lower ones were incredibly boring. He would drop out that year.  
School fucking sucked. It had become so much work that he couldn’t even breathe. He’d always felt he was capable of something better. College, a high-paying job—not any more. Getting out of bed during that year felt like trying to scale Mount Everest. How could he possibly live a real life? His GPA had plummeted. His classmates didn’t know any of this, of course, because he acted the same as he always did. His bitch of an English teacher didn’t like him either. She’d tried to fail him on a critical exam. That day he sat in class and they were having some kind of discussion. His mind had completely disassociated from his body. The teacher asked him a question, and he couldn’t will himself to bullshit it. He couldn’t make himself joke about not paying attention. He just blinked and said nothing. This was Kokichi Ouma, then, with all masks removed.  
The teacher had scolded him in the hallway, but he didn’t care. She sent him to the nurse. He remembered sitting there. Right in front of him, the nurse talked to her coworker in the hallway about how annoying it was that she couldn’t take a lunch break.  
Ouma turned eighteen after that year had ended. He kept up his act, but he was deeply unhappy. Desperate for some attention, he’d downloaded a dating app. Ouma felt like being in a relationship would give him motivation. It took him a while to find someone who wasn’t totally boring. When he matched with Amami, though, he just wanted to keep messaging him all day. They’d only been texting for a week when Amami asked to meet up. For once, Ouma was excited. Amami was perfect- always mellow, caring, and honestly, he was super hot. Ouma had crushes in school, but nothing serious, and he’d never dated anyone. The morning of, Ouma woke up early in anticipation. His phone vibrated, and he looked down at it.  
Rantaro Amami: Hey! Good morning.  
You ready?  
I can’t wait to meet you.  
Kokichi Ouma: yes I am!!!!!  
Rantaro Amami: I’m glad.  
I’ll pick you up at five.  
Kokichi Ouma: you better take me somewhere nice mister  
Rantaro Amami: Haha… don’t worry. It’s my favorite place.  
Ouma bathed, shaved, painted his nails, put his hair in a small bun, and tried on several outfits before settling on one. The rest of the day was spent doing small tasks to pass the time. When Amami pulled up Ouma had to conceal his excitement. Amami smiled at him and Ouma’s heart skipped a beat. He grinned and climbed into Amami’s Range Rover. Damn, he’s got some money. Well, I’m not complaining.  
As Ouma pulled the car door shut behind him, Amami said, “Wow, impressive. You’re just as cute in real life.”  
“Of course I am! What did you expect? Too bad I can’t say the same for you,” responded Ouma jokingly. “So… where are we going? You can’t keep it from me any longer.”  
“Just something simple. A restaurant I like.”  
It wasn’t simple. This was definitely the most upscale restaurant Ouma had ever been in. It was gorgeously decorated, chandeliers, columns, deep red carpets. He’d never had dishes like this, and they were extraordinarily expensive.  
“Don’t worry,” said Amami, noting his hesitation. “I’ll get the bill.”  
Ouma ordered something at random, not really knowing what anything was. Amami ordered wine. They talked, and it was enjoyable. The alcohol was making Ouma’s mind slow, but Amami did most of the talking, telling him about his family and his travels. After eating dessert, Ouma was thoroughly convinced he loved him. They walked out of the restaurant with their arms linked. When Rantaro led him back to the car, Ouma pointed out an outfit in a nearby designer store’s window, a little drunk. “You should toootally buy that for me, Rantaro-chan. Cause you love me so much.” Rantaro chuckled. Calmly, he responded, “Sure. I’ll get it for you. Just wait in the car for me, okay?”  
Ouma laughed and got in. Amami really did go in the store, though. _He’s not actually going to buy that, is he?_ Of course, when he reentered the car, holding a box wrapped with a single ribbon, it turned out he really had. Ouma didn’t bother to conceal his surprise.  
“I said I’d get it, didn’t I? Just for you, because I like you. Now, why don’t I show you my house?”  
Ouma smiled widely. “Wow, you really like me!! I’ll totally go home with you, Rantaro-chan!” He knew what this implied. He couldn’t put it into words at the time- but what he really wanted was to feel like someone loved him. The date was nice. Shouldn’t sleeping with Amami be even better? He’d spent so much money on him.  
Amami’s house was in a small, private neighborhood in the city. The house was moderately sized, but it was nice, and a lot for a single 20-something. “I live alone,” explained Amami. “Well, other than my dog. My family lives nearby.” He drove into the garage and parked, leading Ouma inside. The best way to describe it was like something straight out of a home-decorating magazine. Clean, color coordinated. A golden retriever met them at the door. _It’s like he’s totally perfect._  
Holding his hand, Amami brought him upstairs and into a bedroom. A king size bed with a red velvet comforter was in the center. Ouma sat down, running his hands over top. It was soft. He tried to relax, looking around the well-decorated room. Amami sat down next to him, putting an arm over his shoulder. “Have you done this before?”  
“Only like a million times,” Ouma lied.  
“Whatever you say,” responded Rantaro, his voice full of lust. He pulled Ouma closer and kissed his lips. Ouma wasn’t sure what to do for a second, and then slowly started to kiss back. They embraced closer until Amami had pulled him on his lap. Amami began to run his hands over Ouma’s body, pulling up his shirt. He broke the kiss to remove it, and then took off his own. Ouma looked down at Amami, his body hot. He was aroused, but there was a thought in the back of his head, nagging him. Something’s not right. He pushed it away. For once in his life, he was getting attention. Love. He wasn’t going to back out. Rantaro bent down and kissed on Ouma’s torso, working his way downwards. Ouma moaned slightly, like a purr. His face close to Ouma’s pants, Amami unbuttoned them, breathing.  
_Here we are. How? How did I get in this situation?_ Ouma forced the thoughts away and looked into Amami’s eyes as he slid his hand into Ouma’s boxers. The light in the room was off other than one warm lamp, but the dim light of evening glimmered through the bay windows, sparkling against Amami’s green eyes. Amami groped and felt until Ouma was fully erect. Ouma closed his eyes, and Amami pulled off their pants completely. He put Ouma’s legs around him and kissed him, rubbing their groins together. He slid his tongue in Ouma’s mouth and kissed deeper.  
Ouma could feel Amami on him. He was hard. He stared, and Amami pulled down his boxers to reveal a dick that was about seven inches long. Ouma breathed heavily in response. His whole body felt electric.  
“Come here,” said Amami, deeply. He moved Ouma’s face close to his dick. Ouma wasn’t sure what to do, but in that moment, he knew he wanted Amami. So, he ran his tongue over the tip of Amami’s penis, slowly easing it into his mouth. He could feel his boxers wet with precum. Amami pulled them off for him, and as Ouma tried giving an awkward blowjob, Amami ran his fingers across Ouma’s dick.  
“You’ll be perfect,” muttered Amami.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is raw and Not betad Hi guys sorry I had to cut this short due to a nosebleed. However, I will continue the sexy time in the next chapter ;))))) Stay tuned sodie pop fans


End file.
